darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinky49
Welcome, Pinky49! Welcome to darthipedia , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Tread lightly, though...you could get destroyed. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. We wouldn't actually suggest posting there, but this one is actually relatively useful. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to ridiculing working with you! : [[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:13, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Two things Hi Pinky. When you have a second, there are a couple things I wonder if you can help with. The first is Template:Information—it doesn't look right (as seen here: Image:WookLogo.png). I'm sure I missed a sub-sub-sub-template someplace, but I can't figure out what. The second thing is that I want the site's default style to be darker. Eventually we'll probably need a customized Sithly sort of look, but for now, is it possible for us to use Memory Alpha's color scheme and backdrop? Or something very close to it? Play around and let me know. I hope to be around tomorrow (for a little while, anyway)... Later! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) External links I've noticed that our offsite links look goofy; the little icon to the right of them isn't showing up (see this page for a couple of examples). Any idea why that is? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 14:03, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Yet another technical issue :D Infobox preloads are appearing, but not actually preloading for me. Jedimca0 tried it today and had the same problem. Could some code maybe have been changed for something else, thereby throwing it off? (I have also notified SG1 about this; I don't know how much I'll be on IRC for the next few days.) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:11, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :The reason why they aren't loading is because each template has to have a subpage for preloading. For example, I already made the subpage for the Jedi character infobox at Template:Jedi character infobox/preload. Basically, just paste the source code for the infobox (what shows up when you preload it) to a subpage of the preloaded template. i.e. for template:information, paste the code at Template:information/preload, and it should work. --Pinky 14:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::That did it! Muchas gracias! 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 14:37, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:29, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm there ;) Pinky Talk 23:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, its good to know I've done my part in making Darthipedia a more evil place :D Pinky Talk 13:51, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Jax Pavan 'Madclaw Embraces you with Pain!' For your Heinous work on Darthipedia! Credit where credit is due, without your phenomenal bot-script the "Jax Pavan Project" would have taken ages. I am proud to be your fellow admin on what is soon to be the biggest wiki worldwide! Cheers!! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Congratumalations Yo Pinky, you have been chosen Evil Genius of the month December, you are hereby requested to put on your userpage for all the world to see. Cheers dude Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes... Turn and face the strange... Ch-ch-Changes!... — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Forum Hey Pinky, as administrator you would want to take a look at this forum Forum:Goodbye "friend" Catch me in IRC if you have additional questions. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 02:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Pinky make AoE Congrats, even tho you opposed the nomination :P 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :OTHX Pinky Talk 05:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Happy Festivus Ohai, Pinkah. Merry Christmas/Festivus/Holidays or whatever this time is to you personally :) Also, have a Happy New Year. Cheers, [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 16:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :OTHX. Frohe Weihnachten und guten Rutsch! Pinky Talk 05:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC)